Lacrymosa
by imhomunculus
Summary: Dante gives a six month old homunculus named Ignorance a mission to recover a newborn homunculus. He never expected the turn of events that would soon follow.


"What does Master want me for?" Ignorance asked dully.

"She didn't say," Envy replied, "She just wants to see you." Ignorance sighed and made his way to Dante's office. When he arrived there, he knocked twice.

"Come in," a familiar voice said. Ignorance entered without hesitation. His master turned and smiled.

"Hello Ignorance," she started, "How has your six months of training been?"

"Fine I guess," he replied.

"Good," Dante continued, "I have a mission for you. A homunculus was born not too long ago, and I would like you to go get it."

"It?" Ignorance questioned, "You don't know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't actually. But that is beside the point. It was born in a cave somewhere along the coastline. You have two weeks, here are some red stones." She handed him a dark violet velvet pouch. He took it and left the office and began to prepare for his journey.

۞۞۞

Ignorance stared at the ocean water. He was pretty sure the homunculus was near by; he could hear its crying. He was already suited up in a surfing suit. He was told it would keep his body dry, and that was good enough. He stepped into the water and had to bit his lip to keep from screaming. The water was ice cold, but it was mid-October; he didn't expect it to be any warmer. He walked toward the homunculus's cry with his arms crossed and his body shaking. When he reached the mouth of the cave, he realized the cries were from an upper part of the cave. The walls were lined with cliffs; the cries came from the highest one. He managed to get up there with little difficulty. Sure enough, there was a new born homunculus in the center of the ledge. He walked over to it and crouched down where he thought the head was. Taking a very large handful of red stones, he held it out to the homunculus.

"Here," he said, "You'll live longer if you eat these." The large blob began eating the stones out of his hand. Ignorance had to suppress a shiver; this was a very awkward feeling to him. When the last of the stones was devoured, the blob began to take a more definite shape. Ignorance watched as the homunculus changed from a disfigured blob….to the form of a girl. Ignorance turned bright red as he watched the rest of her formation complete. The worst things about this were that she was obviously naked, and she had very short hair, that went down to shoulders. Ignorance stared at all her curves; she was almost as beautiful as Lust if not equal. Ignorance shook his head of his thoughts and went over to her, bringing a large blanket with him. He draped it around her shoulders and brought her up to a sitting position.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Alright," she replied. She had a very soft toned voice, which fitted perfectly with her looks.

"Can you stand up?" He asked. She stood up without any help. She looked down at Ignorance with her deep blue eyes.

"Are you going to ask me if I can walk now?" she asked mockingly. Ignorance chuckled.

"No," he replied, standing up "But I am going to ask if you can swim." The girl looked down at the water below her. It was in high tide now. She shook her head, embarrassed.

"That's okay," Ignorance told her. "You do need to put this on though." He handed her another surfing suit similar to his. She reached out her right hand, exposing her Ouroboros tattoo, and took it. Her gaze turned from the suit to Ignorance.

"I won't look," he promised, turning around. He heard a lot of rustling as his new companion put on the tight-fitting swim wear. After stuffing the blanket back into his water-proof backpack, he helped his colleague down to one of the lower ledges. They couldn't go any farther because of the water level. Ignorance sat down at the edge and plunged himself into the cold water. His companion mirrored him, and quickly grabbed hold of his body. Ignorance struggled to keep his head above the water. He grabbed hold of the ledge and grabbed for his backpack.

"Put this on and go behind me," he ordered her. She quickly obeyed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both took a deep breathe and Ignorance plunged them under water. It only took him a few minutes to reach the shore. His companion let go of him, walked up to the dry sand, and sat down. Ignorance sat down next to her.

"You don't have a name," he said suddenly. She looked at him and realized he was right. He sat back and studied her for a moment.

"How does the name 'Chastity' work for you?" he asked her. She smiled.

"I like that name," she replied.

"That will be your name then," he stood up, "Oh; I'm Ignorance by the way." Chastity nodded and stood up as well. There was a rocky part of the shore a little further down. They walked toward it to change out of their wet clothes. They found a very large rock; either side gave them privacy to change. Ignorance took out his clothing then handed the backpack to Chastity.

"I didn't know you were going to be a girl, but there should be some girl clothes in there." She took the bag and went to the other side of the rock. She found a long-sleeved t-shirt and some jeans. She put them on and called out "You decent?"

"Yes, I'm decent," He replied. Chastity went to Ignorance's side of the rock, only to see him just putting on his shirt. She blushed at his bare chest. He saw her red cheeks and laughed.

"I told you I was decent," he chuckled taking the backpack from her and slinging it over his shoulder. "There's an inn up ahead," he continued, "We'll spend the night there." It was only about 15 minutes away. They checked in and walked into their room. The late afternoon sun was setting. Ignorance sat down at the windowsill and began to watch the sun as it disappeared. Chastity walked over to him. He looked at her.

"Um, thank you," Chastity stammered.

"For what?" he asked, as he stood up. Chastity stared at his dark violet eyes. A ray of red-orange sunlight was cast over them, making Ignorance look a little more intimidating.

"For saving me," she answered.

"You don't need to thank me," he replied. They didn't realize how close they were to each other until they heard the clock radio go off. Ignorance walked over to it and shut it off.

"It was probably the guest before us," he mumbled. The last rays of sun died, filling the room with darkness.

"We should get some sleep," he suggested, "We're leaving early tomorrow."


End file.
